


Only the Moon

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo loves Kenma. Despite everything, he loves him, and Kenma loves him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> MAN. i love kuroken and i LOVE trans boy kenma so here we go  
> this contains transness, clearly  
> and uhhh yeah  
> also, porn
> 
> idk how to summary? so take that

Kuroo watches silently as Kenma taps the buttons on his handheld. He's not paying as much attention to the screen as Kenma is, eyes instead focused on his small fingers darting to keep up with patterns. As time went on, he pressed the buttons harder and harder in desperation. Kuroo could tell he was getting exasperated. He's been on this same boss for the past few hours. Kuroo's not the one playing, and even he feels frustrated.

Kuroo's fingertips travel down Kenma's skin without much thought in an attempt to soothe him without bothering much. It doesn't help, however, because a Game Over screen causes his device to be gently shut and set on a table a good distance from him.

Kuroo kisses his cheek.

"You'll get it."

"Agrabah is bullshit."

Kuroo smiles at his pouty boyfriend and kisses his cheek once more.

"I know. You should get out of your binder."

Kenma shrugs and doesn't make any sort of movement to indicate he'd listen.

"It's been too long, you'll hurt yourself."

Kenma shrugs again, but stands this time.

"Want help?" Kuroo asks, but doesn't wait for a reply before he takes hold of Kenma's shirt.

"No."

Kenma steps out of reach and out of the way of the window in their bedroom despite the blinds being shut, delicately removing his shirt and tucking it between his legs. Kuroo watches as he struggles a bit with his binder, but it's off in no time. Kenma quickly covers himself again.

"Feel better?"

Kuroo approaches Kenma from behind to plant a kiss to the back of his neck. Kenma shivers.

"I guess."

Kuroo takes the binder from his boyfriend and places it neatly on the floor somewhere, I don't know, and pulls Kenma back to their bed.

"How do you feel, baby?"

Kenma closes his eyes and sinks into Kuroo's warmth.

"Tired. And angry."

"You do know the one at the castle is even worse, right?"

Kuroo can feel Kenma tense, and comfortingly strokes his hair.

"You're fine. Give it time, okay?"

They're silent for a while, and Kuroo starts to think that Kenma may have fallen asleep. Just as Kuroo decides to do the same, Kenma sits up and reaches for his game again. Kuroo blocks him by grabbing his hand tight, bringing it to his lips.

"Get off me, nerd."

"No," Kuroo replies against Kenma's soft skin. "You're cuddling with me now."

Kenma doesn't put up a fight and returns to Kuroo's side, allowing his boyfriend to hold him and plant kisses to his forehead. The warmth from Kuroo's body puts him in an odd trance. He feels weightless and sleepy, and it's wonderful.

Kuroo doesn't stop kissing him though, making sure he's thorough on his face kisses. All over his forehead, his temples, his cheeks, his jaw, his chin, his nose, his eyelids, eyebrows, lips-

Kenma weakly moves to hold Kuroo's face in his hands, keeping him in one spot so their lips can connect without interruption. Kuroo's fingers tread lightly along Kenma's skin as their kiss becomes deeper and their breathing becomes labored.

Kuroo pulls away to gaze upon Kenma's sweet face. His eyes are nearly shut, probably from sleepiness, and his cheeks are flushed a cute pink.

"So cute," Kuroo purrs, his finger tracing along Kenma's smooth cheek.

"Don't talk to me," is Kenma's quiet retort, which Kuroo laughs to.

Kenma is kissed again, briefly before Kuroo watches him with a glint in his eye. He shuffles so he can hover over Kenma, clasping their hands together.

"Kenma."

The boy in question raises his eyebrows, but otherwise seems uninterested. Kuroo leans in close and kisses his cheekbone before whispering in his ear.

" _I want to make love to you._ "

He almost considers adding a "please" at the end, but he didn't want to seem as desperate as he is.

Kenma, in turn, doesn't take long to become red. He frowns slightly in embarrassment and squeezes Kuroo's hands. Did this little shit really just-

"Okay."

Kenma's stomach flips as the agreement leaves his mouth. Usually Kuroo says shit like that jokingly and is usually given a glare or a light hit. However this time, he's being serious and actually, _pretty hot_ , so Kenma gives into his curiosity and excitement. At this point he's well over 90% sure that Kuroo isn't going to make a fuss about his body. He's all good there.

Kuroo is quiet for a minute and moves back to look at Kenma once more.

"Really?"

Kenma nods.

...

"For really reals?"

"Yes, you walnut."

Kuroo cracks a huge grin and he can feel his face heat up. His stomach is all tingly and the more he looks at Kenma the more his heart swells with a concoction of pleasant emotions.

He leans down and kisses his lips several times over.

"I love you."

Kenma can't get any redder. 

"I love you too." His eyes stray to the side as he says this, voice meek.

Kuroo is fucking giddy, and moves so that he can wrap his arms around Kenma's abdomen and squeeze tight.

He isn't exactly sure what to do now, though. As much as he likes the title, he doesn't fit the idea of what a 'sex god' is. It's impossible, considering this is the first time he's going to have sex with someone.

Kenma notices his hesitation and squirms slightly. This causes Kuroo to finally sit up and sheepishly shrug.

"So, like, right now?"

Kenma gives him a weird look, and sits up next to him as well.

"I'm assuming?"

They stare at eachother.

"So, I mean..."

Kuroo trails off. Suddenly, he feels heavy. What if he does something wrong? What if he doesn't pleasure Kenma well enough? What if he does something Kenma doesn't like?

Kenma feels a pang in his chest as Kuroo begins to look distraught.

"I mean, we don't have to," he offers.

Kuroo quickly shakes his head.

"I want to. I really, want to."

Kenma nods and kisses Kuroo softly. A good start, Kuroo muses, and kisses Kenma until he feels small hands trying to lift his shirt above his head. He pulls from Kenma and swiftly removes his shirt, seeing the look Kenma gives his chest, and captures his boyfriend's face in his hands to kiss him longer.

Kenma's lithe hands are on his thighs and it sends jolts up Kuroo's spine. Kuroo notices at this point that his hands are just awkwardly resting on Kenma's shoulders. He decides to run his fingertips along his boyfriend's neck, making him shiver as a result. Kenma's trying to tug off Kuroo's sweatpants, but he doesn't get anywhere with it because Kuroo won't let him. He's trying to lift Kenma's shirt up instead. Kenma flushes, and is reluctant.

Kuroo moves from kissing Kenma's lips to his cheekbone, then his ear.

"C'mon. You're gonna get hot in this, baby."

Kenma looks down at himself. Yeah, but...

He looks into Kuroo's eyes, warm and trustworthy. He then obliges, slowly lifting his shirt up. He feels naked and awkward, and doesn't want Kuroo to look so he kisses him again.

Kuroo doesn't touch Kenma's chest, instead lightly caressing his hips and sides.

Kenma's hands are back to Kuroo's pants. Kuroo's too lost in their kiss to be able to shift positions, and Kenma huffs.

Kuroo laughs at his impatience as he breaks away to lie on his back, kicking his sweatpants off. Kenma crawls on top of him, having a seat right on his bulge, and it makes Kuroo squirm a bit.

They're kissing again and Kuroo's palms run smoothly along Kenma's back. Kenma's calmed by this but quickly becomes tired from holding himself up, and parts their lips so he can lean back.

"Ooo damn-"

Kuroo winces and grabs Kenma's hips quickly to position him differently.

"Sorry."

Kuroo shakes his head and smiles fondly.

Kenma runs his hands across Kuroo's stomach, sighing at the touch of his soft, smooth skin. Honestly, he's a bit envious.

Kuroo gently pets his head, running his fingers through his silky blond hair. They feel a lull between them, and Kenma takes it as an opportunity to punch his anxiety and insecurities right in their stupid dumb faces.

Kuroo's touch is gentle and soothing, and at this point Kenma wants to fall asleep. However Kuroo's finger traces from below Kenma's ear, down his neck, past his collarbone, moving around his breast and past his navel to the elastic on his shorts.

Kenma does something really weird, grabbing the hem of his shorts and pulling down until he has to balance his head on Kuroo's shoulder so he doesn't fall over as he lifts himself up with his feet. It hurts a bit, but Kenma sits back up when his shorts are at his ankles and he falls over on his back trying to get them off completely. He throws the article of clothing on the floor and Kuroo snorts as he sits up.

"You're such a dork."

Kenma is pulled up by Kuroo and their eyes meet. Kuroo's is filled with adoration, and it catches Kenma off guard.

"I love you so much, my weird little kitten."

Kenma scoffs even past all of the neck kisses Kuroo was showering him with at the odd nickname, but can't quite get a comment in about it.

Kuroo's hands are warm against his skin as he explores his body, feeling the curves and bumps in his skin. Kuroo lovingly kisses as much as his flexibility will allow, whether it's his collarbone or his unbelievably soft thighs.

"Kuroo," Kenma gasps, his face flushed deeply and his skin becoming slick.

Kuroo feverishly kisses his cute lips, his hands unable to cease feeling everything on Kenma. He's so soft, and small, and _perfect_. Kuroo can't be any more in love with him, and he hopes with all of his gentle heart that Kenma knows that.

Kuroo pulls Kenma further on top of him. Kenma becomes embarrassed at feeling how _hard_ Kuroo is against his thigh, and his stomach wobbles in excitement. He feels gross and moist, and hot and sticky, especially with Kuroo holding him so close, but...

Kenma pulls hard on Kuroo's hair, and Kuroo is pulled away as he winces in pain. To make up for it, Kenma runs his fingers through his unruly hair.

"It's getting really hot..."

Kuroo nods and distances himself from Kenma, allowing them to catch their breath.

"Um," Kuroo speaks up, suddenly sheepish. "Can I, uh."

Kenma raises his eyebrows.

Kuroo just shrugs.

"Y'know."

Kenma looks at him deadpan.

Kuroo feels extremely awkward. I mean..

He motions in between Kenma's legs.

"I'm... Hungry."

Kenma looks legitimately stunned, and Kuroo is sweating heavily at this point. Did he really just say that, oh my god-?

"You're fucking stupid." Kenma says this in a way that isn't particularly cutting, but it still makes Kuroo feel bad.

"I- sorry, I-"

"Eat up."

They look at each other. They're both red, and making extremely awkward faces.

Kuroo doesn't know how to go about this.

He slowly leans forward until Kenma is situated comfortably on his back. Kuroo feels his heart race as he slowly peels back Kenma's boxers, the boy underneath him shivering.

It's nothing like he's used to. It's not a bad thing, of course not- just kind of foreign. There's just... a lot of hair, and no protruding meat rod. No problem with that though.

He looks up and Kenma is completely covering his face.

"Baby, you okay?"

Kenma nods, but doesn't move his hands.

"Let me know if you get uncomfortable."

Kenma nods again.

Kuroo completely strips Kenma of his boxers and takes a minute to internalize the beauty lying before him. He feels something pull in his throat, and his eyes stretch a bit. He blinks-

Why was he about to cry? Dummy. He laughs a bit to himself.

Gently, his fingers run along Kenma's thighs, further and further. Kenma's trembling.

Kuroo experimentally pulls at some hair, and something moves and he can see pink, and a weird sound happens. He panics slightly, but keeps going until Kenma's vagina is exposed to him. He doesn't know what to do with this??

He looks up at Kenma, who's peeking down at him from between his fingers.

Kuroo takes a second longer to poke around and figure out what is what, then looks to Kenma again.

"C-can you show me where, baby?"

Kenma gulps and shakily moves his hand to point to his clit. Not that Kuroo would know that was what it was, but he knows where to put his mouth so that's good enough.

Kenma immediately covers his face again and Kuroo pulls some pubes out of the way. He tests the waters by sticking his tongue out and carefully licking around. Kenma lets out a gasp, but it doesn't seem to be bad so Kuroo keeps going.

He moves more pubes out of the way so as not to get any in his mouth and keeps licking around, testing different methods out. Kenma pants and squirms, and Kuroo takes that as a good thing.

Kuroo watches Kenma closely as he swirls and flicks his tongue around. He's getting accustomed to the taste and smell, and Kenma is gradually getting louder. His little hands are covering his mouth tightly.

Kuroo's hands gently run across Kenma's thighs. He kisses and licks Kenma's clitoris until his hips are squirming and his hand darts down to take a hold of Kuroo's hair.

Kuroo keeps going, taking Kenma's hips in his arms to bring him up, closer to him. Smacking noises come from his mouth, and cute gasps and moans spill from Kenma's lips.

"Kuro-" he breathes, eyes screwed shut tight. His grasp on Kuroo's hair is tight, and although it hurts his scalp quite a bit (especially with those sharp fingernails), he doesn't let up one bit. Actually, in the heat of the moment he becomes brave and inserts his index finger into Kenma's loosening hole and immediately wriggles it about.

"Ah- Kuroooooohh-"

Kenma's moans are released endlessly as he's pleasured, his hips rolling into Kuroo's face on their own accord. The beautiful sounds cause Kuroo to close his eyes as he keeps kissing and licking and fingering his boyfriend. His heart swells with happiness and his stomach does a flip.

"P-please, Kuro..." Kenma mewls, his voice small and wheezy, and it drives Kuroo off the wall.

Kuroo's surprised at the sudden, cut-off gasp and the pain searing through his head as Kenma's pelvis spasms. Kuroo lets off with a wet smack and looks to Kenma. Kenma, with his face completely flushed red and glowing with sweat, has a blissful (and almost pained?) expression. His fingers weaken and his body shakes, and Kuroo removes his finger from Kenma's pulsating hole.

"Uh, did you..."

Kenma peeks an eye open to look at Kuroo and nod.

"Ah."

Kuroo smiles and sits up, watching Kenma recover. He wipes off his mouth, then his finger, before crawling on top of Kenma again.

"Am I allowed to kiss you?" Kuroo asks gently.

Kenma nods, and Kuroo plants kisses along his neck and jaw, feeling Kenma's breathing and pulse begin to even out.

"What do you want to do now baby?"

Kenma's thoughts are fuzzy. His head spins and all he really does is weakly hold Kuroo's shoulders.

"We-we can, um."

Kenma makes his best effort to wrap his legs around Kuroo's hips. Kuroo takes the hint.

"Okay. Are you still sure?"

Kenma looks him in the eye and nods. Kuroo's smile is soft, and he gently, slowly kisses Kenma until his heart is racing.

He doesn't want to leave Kenma's heat, but crawls over the bed to look through the drawer in the nightstand. Kenma fans himself off.

It takes longer than he would have liked but he finds a condom and brings it to Kenma.

"You okay? How are you feeling?" he asks, his voice low as his thumbs run across Kenma's pink cheeks.

"Tired," he mumbles. "I can keep going."

Kuroo nods happily and watches Kenma open up the condom. Then, realizing he has to remove his underwear for this to work, he does as such.

Kenma is staring, and Kuroo's entire body heats up.

"Shit," Kenma whispers, and promptly grab's Kuroo's dick with his tiny fist.

"Oh damn," Kuroo hisses. That was. Yep.

Kenma takes a minute to take it all in (not literally (yet)) before he rolls the condom on Kuroo's length and gives him a kiss. He can tell Kenma isn't ready for him yet.

They kiss slowly, tenderly. Kenma, previously tense, has absolutely melted into Kuroo. Without saying anything, Kenma shakily guides Kuroo's hand to his vagina, where he once again fingers his boyfriend.

It's slow and gentle, and Kenma appreciates it immensely. To Kuroo, it's hella slick and foreign, but also hella warm and comforting. He has absolutely no problem with this.

Kenma pulls away eventually and gives Kuroo a look that makes his chest scramble up. He pulls his fingers out and follows Kenma as he lies on his back, legs spread open for him. Kuroo takes his cock into his hand.

"Are you ready?" he whispers, positioning himself comfortably, his free hand supporting Kenma's head.

"Yeah."

Kuroo touches his forehead to Kenma's and slowly presses his dick into Kenma's hole. He's gentle, slow, and cautious. Kenma holds Kuroo's face in his hands as he adjusts, his expression contorting as he takes it in. It's so fucking big, but so fucking satisfying.

Kuroo pushes in as far as he can, until Kenma gives a squeak, and slowly pulls out of him again. In, and out. Slowly, steadily, until Kenma relaxes.

"You feel real good, baby." Kuroo purrs, and Kenma gives a cute sigh in response.

Kenma attempts to relax his fists, stretching his fingers out to allow his palms to run along Kuroo's hot back. Kuroo doesn't speed up any until Kenma is humming pleasurably. When he does allow his hips to thrust faster, it's at a comfortable speed.

He watches Kenma closely. His arched eyebrows, delicate, closed eyes, and his lips parted to let through pleased noises. Kuroo kisses his face every now and then, and Kenma feels the love be passed through him.

Kenma holds tight to Kuroo, loosening up more and more as Kuroo lovingly rolls into him.

"F-feels good," Kenma purrs, and Kuroo is spurred on. He tries to limit it, but thrusts faster. Kenma mewls anyway.

"You're gonna make me come real fast, baby," Kuroo hums in his ear, his pace perfect for Kenma.

"Same," Kenma sighs, and they smile fondly at each other.

Kuroo kisses up and down Kenma's neck as he continues on, and eventually they both become hot and reaching their limit. Kenma drags his nails down Kuroos back and mewls endlessly, his beautiful expression and noises causing Kuroo to curse low under his breath.

"Kenma, baby-"

Kuroo has to keep himself in check.

"'M gonna come."

Kenma nods and tightens the grip his legs have around Kuroo's hips. Kuroo's nails dig into their sheets, and his forehead meets Kenma's as they ride through the final stretch.

Kuroo comes before Kenma, and all it takes is for Kuroo to ride out his orgasm and for Kenma to rub himself off before they're both done.

Eventually, they come to a stop, and everything seems still.

Sweat drips off of Kuroo's skin, Kenma's limbs weaken and fall to his sides. Kuroo shakes, trying to hold himself up, but endures it just to kiss Kenma until his eyes burn. Kenma looks at him, concerned. Kuroo just sniffles, and a big, doofy smile crosses his face.

"God, I love you."

Kuroo finally gives his arms a rest and allows himself to rest on top of Kenma after pulling out and tossing his used condom into the abyss, his sweaty arms wrapping around his midriff to hold him close. They're both a trembling, sweaty mess, yet a pleasant aura of euphoria surrounds them.

Kuroo watches Kenma slowly recover, his breathing becoming normal. Then slower, and slower, until his hands twitch. It's an invitation for Kuroo to hold his hand, and he does until he feels sleepy himself. Knowing that he'll end up waking sore, he gently takes Kenma in his arms and places his head on their pillow and tucks him in. 

Kuroo looks out of the window after he's finished clearing the bed of clothes and sees the moon coming out to greet him. Carefully, he lies next to Kenma and takes his tiny hand.

"Goodnight. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT GUYS, AS I WAS WRITING "LITTLE KITTEN" I ACCIDENTALLY TYPED LITTEN
> 
> *x-files theme plays*
> 
> kuroo is 100% the kind of guy to cry after sex im not even kidding,
> 
> umm i hope you liked? it took a while to write and i actuallylike it haha  
> pls leave kind comments thank u


End file.
